The Life of a Weird Girl
by Nigguchu123
Summary: Amanda is a six year old girl who is a super human genius. Although she possesses these skills, she is not appreciated by her whole neiborhood in where she lives. Everybody thinks she is a phsyco, or a crazy little girl with no friends. Amanda, does in fact, have friends, but only two, Sally and Amy. Amanda comes up with a way to become popular, but what? Read the story! Enjoy!


The Life of a Weird Girl

Amanda isn't an ordinary girl, she is different in so many ways. Instead of reading or playing with other kids, she stares at walls, and instead of playing she talks to herself. Many parents say she is "coocoo" in the head, and many children say she is "a physco". But, they are wrong! Amanda is a super human genius, as you can see. This is the weird life of Amanda Sanders, a super human genius! One day, when Amanda was in her room with only a bed, a desk, and chair, staring at the wall, she thought of something that may make other children like her for who she is, and to play with her. Now, Amanda was homeschooled her whole life, so she never really had anybody to play with, much more than just her cat Muffin to keep her company. Her next door neighbors, Mrs. Green and Mr. Green, had two children about the same age as Amanda( Amanda is six years young, by the way), and they're names were Amy and Sally. The two girls were very friendly, and they always said hi to Amanda whenever they went to school. Amanda often played with them, for they understood her, and mostly because they were the only ones who were willing to play with her. Amanda considered them as her two best friends. Anyways, Amanda was thinking of a plan of how to become more popular, or lets just say more noticible, and normal. Amanda knew that all the people and children think of her as a stupid, weird, and annoying girl. But, only Amy, Sally, and Amanda knew that only she was the smartest person in the world. "Maybe, just maybe, it could happen…" whispered Amanda to herself. She stood up and went into the lonely kitchen. Amanda's parents' are always at work, so she was always alone in the house, so she could do whatever she wants. Fortunately, Amanda was not the type of child who go running out of the house, causing misery and noise wherever she went, that is why her parents didn't find a babysitter for her. Anyways, she was I the kitchen, and she got a chair from the table, and she positioned it in front of the counter. Amanda stood up on it and opened a drawer. She got out a small cooking pot, and she got down from the chair. She put back the chair and walked out into the backyard. Muffin, bored, followed her without hesitation. Amanda set the pot down and took her plastic shovel, which was lying on the grass next to her. She went to a soft patch of dirt, and started digging out dirt. This lasted for at least one hour, when finally she was panting and set the shovel down. Muffin, who was bored, already left, staring out the window. The hole that Amanda digged was so big, it was the size of a full grown man. Amanda planned to make a pond, well at least a small one. Amanda filled the small pot with water, and went out again and in again. While she was doing this, Amanda was dumping water into the hole. Now, you are probably thinking that she is stupid because the water will sink into the dirt. But no! Not at all! Amanda knew that this part of the soil and ground, it was magic. Water cannot sink into this part of the ground. Amanda discovered this when she was only three. But, she never told her parents, or else they would start saying how silly she was, or they will probably believe her and call the police and make this all famous! Amanda wanted it to be a secret, because like this only she knew about it. But, Amanda decided that today was the day that it should be revealed to the world, and like this people and kids would like her.(A this time, Amanda was pouring water into the hole from the kitchen, this lasted for about an hour). Amanda finished and stopped to gaze at her work. The hole was filled with water, and it looked so beautiful. The water was sparkling like magic. The hole was big and fair. "There," whispered Amanda. "Wow, it looks so beautiful…". Amanda was used to whispering to herself when she was alone, which was mostly always. Anyways, she dropped her pot and was gazing at the "pond" in such a way, that if people were watching her, they'd say that she just saw bigfoot in real life. Amanda then blinked, and decided that she would call over Amy and Sally. (A few moments later, after Amanda picked up the phone), "Hello?", asked Amanda. "Yes, I was wondering if Amy and Sally could come over? Oh, okay, I'll wait for them on the porch, thank you Mrs. Green. Bye". Amanda hanged up and ran to the front porch, sure enough, Amy and Sally were already there. "Hi Amanda!" they both said cheerfully with a smile. "Hi", said Amanda. "So what do you want to do first?", asked Sally. "Well, I've got a surprise for you, and I wanted to call you guys as soon as possible, follow me!, Amanda instructed. Amy and Sally did as they were told, and they were soon in the backyard. "Well, what do you think?" said Amanda excitedly. Amy and Sally's eyes went wide. "What in the…?" said Amy. "Wow! How did you make that? What is it, a pond?" said Sally. "Yes! It's a piece of artwork, isn't it?" "No! It's more than THAT!", said Amy admiringly. "It's a miracle, no wait, its magic!" exclaimed Amy. "Thanks," said Amanda. "So, do you want to play handball? I just got a new ball that is super bouncy!" "Sure, c'mon Sal!" said Amy. "Okay!" said Sally, and they all went to play handball. Amanda then realized that she didn't need to be popular, or cool, or whatever. Because guess what, mate? She got friends, aye?

The End

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading my first story. I really appreciate it and, as your reward, I promise to make more! As the author of this story, please review, and if you did, thank you for reviewing. Instead of getting angry when someone reviews and types that my stories are boring or whatsoever, I take it as a comment; a very good comment, mostly to improve my stories. Well, thank you! Have a good day, mate ;)!

Sincerely,

Nigguchu123


End file.
